


Love Words

by orphan_account



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the train passed by, I said “I love you” to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Words

“I like you,” Shun murmured.

He probably didn’t hear that. _It’s fine._ His voice probably quivered. 

Shun was the last to stay. Everyone else had gone, having said their goodbyes. Alone on the platform, he just stood, not knowing what to say, not knowing what  _he shouldn’t say._  Too many things he wanted to say, too little words to convey. Just a simple  _thank you, please take care._  wouldn’t nearly be enough. It was his own fault, for keeping it in for so long.

He watch by the platform as the train doors closed. Yuuta stood there, unwavering, his lips curved in a gentle smile. How casual, considering the fact that he’s leaving. Only for university, sure, but wasn’t it quite the change? The stark difference between their slow, unchanging days and now? The first step to a full sprint into a new world. Surely Yuuta shared Shun’s slightunease? Or are these feelings one-sided?

“I like you too.”

Shifting his gaze from his feet, straight ahead, he looked. It came as a blur in his mind, the after images of Yuuta - affection clear on his face- as the train departed. 


End file.
